crstfandomcom-20200213-history
My Reflection
Note This not my pasta. I found this on this on the creppypasta wiki just by pressing random page. Stay tuned after for a review.Oh and if any Creepypasta Wiki admins are reading this delete "My Reflection" it is so bad. The format is kinda messed up since I copy and pasted it. My Reflection I don't like thinking about what I'm about to tell you... But I feel I must warn everyone... It all started when I was 16 years old. I had mates, however I didn't go to school as I had dropped out. Luckily, all of my buddies had dropped out of school as well. My mother thought she was "glamorous" and "gorgeous", but nobody liked her. She used to boast and about me, saying stuff like: "My son's dropped from school!" But I don't see how that is impressive. Besides, I was a failure anyway... And one day, I think on a Wednesday, she brought an old mirror from the loft. "What's that?" I asked, observing the mysterious mirror. "Oh.. it's just an old mirror from your grandmother." The way she said that, almost sounded as if she was frightened, but my mother always used to talk like that. I just went back into my room to play video games. This is where things got creepy. My little sister came into my room. Happy, Joyful and skipping as normal. She said to me, "Brother, why are you allowed to have girlfriends? Can't I have a boyfriend?" I wiped my hand along my face and looked at my hand. There was lipstick on my face, as it came off onto my hand. "But.... I didn't get kissed today..." Just to make sure it was lipstick, I went to the old mirror in my mother's room. Sure enough, I had lipstick on my cheek. But, this was different.. The lipstick on my hand was pink whereas the Lipstick in the mirror was purple.. I shook it off, thinking it was just because of the age of the mirror and began playing video games again. I didn't think anything of the mirror until the next day. When I woke up, the mirror was standing right in front of my bed. I thought this was just a trick played by my little sister but when I looked into the mirror to check for Nat bites, I realized something. The mirror was reversed. In the mirror, it seemed the bed was on the ceiling and everything else was on the ceiling too! This was when I started becoming suspicious. I brushed my hand against my reflection in the mirror and I felt something clutching my arm. I looked up and saw me, except the reflection had blood red eyes. I pulled my arm backwards and the arm slowly went back into the mirror. Suddenly, two arms grabbed me and pulled me into the distorted dimension! Sure enough, I was on the ceiling. But the mirror wasn't. I tried jumping for the mirror and even making a pile of things to climb back into the mirror with. No luck. So here we are, back to the start with me stuck in this corrupted dimension. My only companion is myself. My reflection. Review You got pulled into a corrupted demension? Come on in Godzilla:Save The Earth that shit happens! Also how the absolute fuck are you writing this if you are in a corrupted dimension? You only got suspicious when the fucking mirror defied physics? REALLLY!!!!! This why I only do trollpastas because I clicked random page once and this shitpasta appeared. This is worse than The Tails Doll Curse or Sonic.exe Round 2. Oh and I LOVE the grammar in this. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll